Bert Yancey
| birth_place = Chipley, Florida | death_date = | death_place = Park City, Utah | height = | weight = | nationality = United States | college = U.S. Military Academy | yearpro = 1960 | retired = | extour = PGA Tour Champions Tour | prowins = 10 | pgawins = 7 | otherwins = | majorwins = | masters = 3rd: 1967, 1968 | usopen = 3rd/T3: 1968, 1974 | open = 5th: 1973 | pga = T22: 1970, 1971 | wghofid = | wghofyear = | award1 = | year1 = | award2 = | year2 = | awardssection = }} Albert Winsborough Yancey (August 6, 1938 – August 26, 1994) was an American professional golfer, who played on the PGA Tour and the Senior PGA Tour. Biography Yancey was born in Chipley, Florida, but lived much of his adult life in the Atlanta metro area. He attended college at the United States Military Academy in West Point, New York, and was captain of the golf team. He suffered from a debilitating illness known then as manic-depressive illness, but today it is more commonly called bipolar disorder. His illness first manifested itself during his senior year at West Point. He spent nine months in an Army psychiatric hospital in Valley Forge, Pennsylvania, before being honorably discharged. Yancey's condition was largely in remission until 1974, which allowed him to participate in competitive golf. He won seven PGA Tour events in 13 seasons. He also had six top-5 finishes in major championships: 1967 Masters (3rd), 1968 Masters (3rd), 1968 U.S. Open (3rd), 1970 Masters (4th), 1973 British Open (5th), 1974 U.S. Open (T-3). In 1974, Yancey's illness resurfaced and led him to be involved in a series of bizarre incidents, for which he was at various times arrested, incarcerated, and institutionalized. One such incident occurred at LaGuardia Airport in 1975. Yancey climbed up on a ladder in the terminal and ordered all white people to one side and all black people to the other, and then proceeded to preach on the evils of racism. During the same incident, he claimed to have all of Howard Hughes' money and stated that he was going to use it to cure cancer. Yancey credited Dr. Jane Parker of Payne Whitney Hospital for correctly diagnosing his condition and prescribing lithium. Lithium, however, caused him to have hand tremors, which forced him to retire from competitive golf. He was able to resume competitive play, however, when Tegretol became available. Yancey was eventually able to return to life as a productive member of society. In 1984, he took a teaching pro job at three South Carolina clubs. He joined the Senior PGA Tour after reaching the age of 50 in August 1988. During the last five years of his life he became a devoted public speaker and advocate for those with mental illnesses. Yancey suffered a heart attack at age 56 at the 1994 Franklin Quest Championship in Park City, Utah. He went into cardiac arrest in the scorer's tent as he was preparing to go out on the course for the first round, and was pronounced dead at a local hospital a short time later. He is interred at Oakland Cemetery in Tallahassee, Florida, not far from his boyhood home. Professional wins (10) PGA Tour wins (7) } Bob Johnson |- |2 |Jun 5, 1966 |Memphis Open Invitational |–15 (63-69–67-66=265) |5 strokes | Gene Littler |- |3 |Sep 18, 1966 |Portland Open Invitational |–17 (68-68-68-67=271) |3 strokes | Billy Casper |- |4 |Apr 24, 1967 |Dallas Open Invitational |–10 (68-69-67-71=274) |1 stroke | Roberto De Vicenzo, Kermit Zarley |- |5 |May 25, 1969 |Atlanta Classic |–11 (71-68-69-69=277) |Playoff | Bruce Devlin |- |6 |Jan 25, 1970 |Bing Crosby National Pro-Am |–10 (67-70-72-69=278) |1 stroke | Jack Nicklaus |- |7 |Jul 23, 1972 |American Golf Classic |–4 (69-68-67-72=276) |Playoff | Tom Ulozas |} Other wins this list is probably incomplete *1962 South Carolina Open *1963 Pennsylvania Open Championship *1969 Argentine Masters Results in major championships DNP = Did not play WD = Withdrew CUT = missed the half-way cut "T" indicates a tie for a place Yellow background for top-10 Summary *Most consecutive cuts made – 14 (1971 U.S. Open – 1975 Masters) *Longest streak of top-10s – 2 (1968 Masters – 1968 U.S. Open) See also *Golfers with most PGA Tour wins References External links * * Category:American male golfers Category:PGA Tour golfers Category:Champions Tour golfers Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:People from Florida Category:People with bipolar disorder Category:1938 births Category:1994 deaths